


A Sheep In Wolf’s Clothing

by DreamPrincess2591



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alien Invasion, Civilians, F/M, Kidnapping, Orphans, Post-Apocalypse, Resistance, Scouts, Soldiers, Survival Horror, Telepathy, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPrincess2591/pseuds/DreamPrincess2591
Summary: Lily Reyes was an ordinary girl trying to adjust living in the United States and acknowledge her crush on a boy next door.But everything changed when the world is invaded by aliens that wiped out most of humanity.Now alone, Lily is forced to survive with the 2nd Mass resistance in the hopes of avenging her family and winning back Earth.
Relationships: Ben Mason/Original Female Character(s)





	A Sheep In Wolf’s Clothing

**_June 30th, 2015_ **

_Our own stories can never be known unless told, or written._ _  
_

_My name is Lily Reyes. I'm eighteen years old. I've been writing my thoughts down in my journal since I was five years old._

_Ever since **they** came, my life has changed forever. I have seen things no one will believe and lost people I cared about. **They** took everything from me. I made sure they paid in blood for ruining so many lives, including mine._

_My memories of the past are difficult to recall in my head, only familiar voices belonging to people,_ _including a boy I knew._ _But I can hardly recall laughter or joy before. There are blurry images of the places I have been and the friends that have entered my life. I have done brave and terrible things not always worth remembering. I had to regress these painful memories so I can move on and survive._

_As I approach the future of my new life, I must remember who I am before everything went to hell. This is not my voice but this is my story. It will not be forgotten. My journal will be proof that I exist, so whoever reads it would understand who I have become._

_If I can say how it all began, I might as well start with moving day..._


End file.
